Flor de primavera
by Darlett
Summary: Sakura luego de que se marcha sasuke, queda un poco vacia por dentro pero con una promesa firme, cuando de pronto en una mision sale mal y se separa del grupo y termina siendo salvada por misterios mienbro de akatsuki..parejas un poco de kakaxsakuxitac
1. Mi querida flor de primavera

Naruto no me pertenece y ninguno de sus personajes (N/D como me gustaria que kakashi o itachi fueran mios.. jejeje XD)

Este un fic es de una fan para otros fan

**FLOR DE PRIMAVERA**

Era una tranquila tarde de primavera una joven se encontraba sentada en una rama de un árbol de cerezo, la calidad brisa acariciaba sus hermosos cabellos rosa y sus ojos color jade se encontraban perdidos en el horizonte, como si trate se de buscar algo o alguien… pero aun no asi no encontró nada, sumida es su pensamiento de búsqueda fue interrumpida por una voz, que cada vez se escuchaba mas y mas cerca. "Quien me llama?"

Sakura-Chaaaan!!!...

Sakura-Chaannn!!!

Hola Sakura-Chan!!... te estaba buscando – dijo Naruto con una cara muy alegre

Después de unos segundos termino de reaccionar la joven pelirosa, hola naruto - con tono de voz un poco triste pero luego trato de corregir con una sonrisa.

Para que me buscas vas – dijo sakura algo extrañada

Oba-chan Tsunade!!... nos quiere en su oficina, además no quiero hacerla esperar ya sabes como se pone oba-chan cuando se enoja… "Debo de mas cuidadoso la oba tsunade intentara Matarme" - Naruto con peculiar forma

Hai, partamos de inmediato - respondió sakura

Sakura y Naruto se fue de inmediato por la oficina de la hokage, pasaron rápidamente por los tejados de las casas hasta llegar al frente del edificio mas alto, en ese momento Naruto tomo la mano de Sakura- chan, para saltar juntos y entrar por la ventana de la oficina de la hokage, cuando de en ese instante la pelirosa aprieta la mano Naruto, ¿que intentas hacer? Y lo detiene.

Pues como estamos apurados se me ocurrió que seria mas rápido entrar por la ventana – Naruto con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras que se rascaba la cabeza

En la frente de sakura se broto en una venita ¬¬º (Inner: "Este tío si que será baka)…. La pelirosa no puedo contener por semejaste idiotez y le dio un coscorrón a naruto, que casi lo deja inconciente. (Jejeje.. XD… que mala soy). Usemos la puerta… sabes para algo existen la puertas – con tono de voz un poco sarcastico.

Gome nasai… Sakura-chann!!! Naruto se paro del suelo y adolorido por el enorme chichón en su cabeza.

Luego de eso continuaron y recorrieron el edificio y atravesaron el largo pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta de la oficina de la godaime.

Sakura decidió tocar la puerta… top top top!!

Una voz en el interior de la oficina nos dijo … Adelante..!!!

Los dos jóvenes ninjas entraron a la oficina de la godaime… y luego de cerrar la puerta de ellos… Se escucho una detrás de una montaña de papel que dijo… PORQUE TE TARDASTE TANTO NARUTO!!!!... El grito fue tan grande que la montana de papeles delante de ella se cayó al suelo.

Naruto se escondió detrás de sakura y dijo - tuve que salir al bosque para buscar a sakura

Eso cierto sakura – pero esta vez con tono de voz mas tranquilo y un poco cariñoso por parte de tsunade

Hai, fue mi culpa porque llegáramos un poco tarde, ya que me encontraba en el bosque

Esta bien! – que asintió con una leve sonrisa a su alumna favorita, pero luego volvio a cambiar el tono de voz y tanto asi, que se podía percibir un aura rojizo salir detrás de la godaime…. DONDE ESTA KAKASHI!!!

(Inner: "Ahora si que se que va armar un problemon")

La oficina quedo en silencio por algunos instantes, cuando de pronto entra por la ventana de la oficina de Tsunade-sama, el ninja-Copy

Sumimasen – arqueando su unico ojo visible... lo que me paso fue que me cruce con un gato negro por el camino.

El Aura de la godaime se formo nuevamente un tono rojizo mas unos ojos asesinos, producían miedo, fue en ese momento cuando interrumpí a tsunade-sama.. Ya que estamos todos reunidos cual es la misión.

Tsunade-sama . cof .. cof!!.. la mision se trata de confirmar cierta información que hemos recibimos por parte de nuestro aliados sobre el paradero de orochimaru en la frontera de la aldea secreta de la roca.

Entonces si orochimaru se encuentra ahí… también debe de estar Sas… - dijo el rubio

Kakashi para salvar un poco la situación dijo: Tal vez nose sea seguro de que este ahí, pero lo mas posible que este alguno de su ayudante.

Sakura se veía algo ida luego de que pronunciara… el nombre prohibido para ella, "Si estas en ese lugar te demostrare que ya no soy débil" cuando fue interrumpida, sitio una mano en su hombro, cuando voltio a ver resulto ser kakashi-sensei su ex-sensei, pero a pesar de los años ella siempre lo llamaba de esa forma por cariño.

Tsumade-sama retomo la platica acerca de la misión asignada, deberán de partir mañana a primera hora.

Hai!!- asitieron la pelirosa y el rubio

La godaime ya se pueden retirar, pero necesito hablar con kakashi a solas

Ya que hoy no tengo entrenamiento con ero-sennin, Sakura-channn te invicto a ichiraku - dijo el rubio con una gran sonrisa

Hai… " por esta ocasión aceptare la invitación de naruto, ya que no deseo regresar tan pronto a mi departamento" – dijo la pelirosa con una sonrisa falsa

La pelirosa y el rubio salieron de la oficina con rumbo a la ichiraku

Bien y Ahora que estamos a sola me preocupa mi alumna, ya que poco a poco sakura a dejado de sonreír de aquella forma que transmitía una calidez e inocente y su ojo verde que siempre tenían un brillo de alegría y esperanza, ahora solo son mas que un recuerdo del pasado y parecen que siempre están sumergidos en una profunda oscuridad, es como una muñeca con interior vació…menciono tsunade

También lo percate, y también su falsa sonrisa… que nos trata decir con ella estoy bien… de verdad nose preocupen por mi, cuando su interior es ahí un profundo abismo- dijo kakashi bajando su rostro al suelo

Por favor trata de animarla un poco y además no le podemos dejar esa tarea tan difícil a Naruto, ve al ichiraku kakashi- dijo tsunade algo preocupada y con poco triste

Hai – kakashi y luego realizo un jutsu y desapareció un cortina de humo

x---------x-------------------x-------------x--------------x----------------------x-------x-

Sakura y Naruto se sentaron en los bancos del ichikaru y pedieron dos ramen, mientras esperaban

Por fin una misión que valga la penar ir, ya que últimamente de que regrese a la aldea solo me han enviando a misiones poco interesantes- el rubio con una sonrisa en su rostro y con una mano en la cabeza – ne Sakura- chaann!! - ¿Qué has hecho en este tiempo que tuvimos separados?

Pasaron algunos segundos, fue cuando respondió sakura, gomene naruto estaba viendo el menú…. Mmmm pues estuve trabajando en el hospital y en los laboratorios médicos junto con shizune y luego estuve entrenando con tsunade-sama- una leve sonrisa salio entre sus labios.

Aquí tiene chicos!! … sirvieron los dos tazones de ramen, el rubio se veia muy feliz comiendo su ramen, mientrs que sakura apenas provo el tazón de ramen cuando miro aun la lado de ella un banco vacio, recordo que en ese momento que ese mismo asiento era donde se sentaba el cuando veníamos los tres a comer ichikaru "Si tuviera lagrimas una de ella fuera brotado de mis ojos, pero como ya he llorado demasiado en estos últimos años creo que ya no me queda ninguna por dentro"

Cuando de pronto se escucho una de tras de las cortina yo quiero un tazon de ramen para llevar, y que luego esa misma persona ocupo el mismo asiento que el sentaba, sakura veo que no tienes mucha hambre ya que no has probado casi tu tazón de ramen

Sin duda la alguna la voz era de kakashi-sensei

Ne Kakashi-sensei, qu fue lo que te dijo oba-cha de tsunade? – la cara de naruto tenia mucha curiosidad por saber un poco mas sobre la conversación que tuvieron oba-chan tsunade con kakashi

mmm.. pues vera naruto solo me regaño por a ver llegado tarde y que luego saco de su bolsillo la nueva edición de paraíso del coqueteo.

Sakura seguia escuchando la conversación pero sin agregar ningun comentario, "Ya no quiero sentir me sola , ya no quiero, ya no quiero…"

A mi me daría miedo que darme solo oba- chan y sobre todo cuando transmite esa aura y de color rojizo y esos ojos de asesina – naruto solo imaginarse esa la cara enoja de oba cha séle eriza la piel.

Kakashi- sonrio con una de sus sonrisas despreocupadas a su ex-alumno

Después de eso la de nuevo el ichiraku se quedo con un ambiente silencioso y fue cuando kakashi despego su mirada de su libro favorito y se le quedo viendo a sakura, "los años te volvieron mas hermosa y a la veces te robo algo importante" "como me gustaría curar esas heridas, carisias tu suave rostro y de volverle ese brillo tan en especial a tus ojos color jade mi querida flor de primavera".


	2. Omoi

En el capitulo anterior….

Después de eso la de nuevo el ichiraku se quedo con un ambiente silencioso y fue cuando kakashi despego su mirada de su libro favorito y se le quedo viendo a sakura, "los años te volvieron mas hermosa y a la veces te robo algo importante" "como me gustaría curar esas heridas, carisias tu suave rostro y de volverle ese brillo tan en especial a tus ojos color jade mi querida flor de primavera".

**Omoi**

Sakura termina de comer su tazón de ramen – Gozosama – una leve sonrisa se pasa sobre sus labios

Ya me tengo que ir, ya se esta haciendo un poco tarde – dijo sakura

Espérame Sakura Chann! Yo te acompaño a has tu casa, pero espera a que termine este tazón de ramen – dijo el rubio que no despega sus ojos de su comida favorita

No te preocupes naruto yo la acompaño hasta su casa y tu sigue comiendo – ninja-Copy que arqueo su único ojo visible… demostrando una sonrisa despreocupa

Esta bien, pero la próxima vez te acompañare yo – dijo el rubio mostrando un sonrisa alegre y despreocupada

Hai..h..a..i – dijo la pelirosa - me voy naruto nos vemos mañana y No llegue tarde mañana!!! – estas fuera las ultimas palabras de la chica

Chao kakashi-sensei nos vemos mañana – dijo el rubio

Chao… naruto! – kakashi con su sonrisa

Sakura y kakashi se marcharon a departamento de sakura, entre los dos habia un ambiente muy callado que resultaba algo pesado

Mientras que kakashi miraba detalladamente el cuerpo de la kunoshi que tenia al lado "en verdad había cambiado. No solo era que estaba más alta sino que su cuerpo se había desarrollado; se podían apreciar sus curvas perfectamente. Ella ya no era una niña" " Hombre que esta pensando" " Si eres H..E..N..T..A..I" "Tengo que dejar de leer tanto los libro del paraíso del coqueto, ya me están distorsionando la mente" Cuando fue interrumpido por la voz de la preciosa kunoishi.

Etto…etto.. Kakashi-sensei ya llegamos a mi departamento – dijo en un tono de voz un poco bajo

Sakura se adelanto a bajar del tejado y luego le siguió kakashi-sensei, la pelirosa sacaba de uno de los bolsillos de su falda las llaves de su departamento cuando se le cayeron por simple descuido. Kakashi que se encontraba detrás de la kunoishi, cuando se le quedo observando detalladamente la hermosa vista que puedo apreciar en ese momento "la firme y bien desarrolladas piernas de la joven a hasta subir a hasta voluminoso glúteos que casi juego con su perfecto cuerpo"- no puedo evitar sonrojarse antes tal vista.

Sakura termino recoger las llaves cuando se voltea rapidamente

(inner: "Este tío no me engaña….. el puede parece idiota pero No ciego")

Adiós kakashi-sensei nos vemos mañana!! – con sonrisa que tenia un toque de tristeza

Que descanses, nos vemos mañana – el peligris aun un poco sonrojado por semejaste vista

Luego este realizan algunos símbolos y te desaparece de la entrada de del departamento de sakura

Por otro lado termino de pagar la cuenta en el ichiraku…. Que por cierto le habia salido al caro ya que se habia comido 4 tazones de ramen y mas el tazón de sakura chan así un total de cinco tazones ramen, después de eso el rubio de fue a su departamento y luego de llegar se lanzo encima de su cama que luego al poco tiempo de que dormido

- -x - - - x - - -x - - - x- - - -

Sakura entra a su departamento enciende las luces de la sala, se encontraba un poco desordena, ya que habia algunos objetos fuera de su lugar… "mmm después de que regrese de esta misión tratare de limpia", ya que últimamente no he tenido muchos ánimos de hacerlo, la joven pelirosa se a su habitación y abre el closet y saca una toalla, seguido de eso va al baño y comienza a llenar la tina y se comienza a desvestir toma la ropa sucia y la coloca en el cesto. Luego se mete a la tina, la joven kunoichi no podia dejar de sentir insegura, ya que posiblemente mañana se encuentre con sasu…kun… "Tengo miedo de que te hayas olvidado de mi"… "Tengo miedo que la venganza consuma tu corazón por completo" pero sobre todo "Tengo miedo de que intentes matar a Naruto nuevamente"- No quiero perderlos chicos".

La pelirosa sale de la tina y se enrolla en la toalla, le quita el tapón a la tina y va hacia su habitación, se termina de seca y se pone su pijama y por ultimo antes de ir se adormir, se sienta enfrente de su peinadora y comienza a cepillarse el cabello, su cabello estaba un poco mas largo este le llegaba un poco mas abajo de los hombros, mientras se cepillaba… sus ojos jade se perdían en el reflejo del espejo "Desde que te fuiste hace mas 3 años y medio, me siento vacía por dentro" " desde que me dejaste abandona en ese banco… decidí entrar durante todos los con tsunade-sama… para que algún dia cuando nos volviéramos a encontrar demostrarte que ya no soy débil". Termino cepillarse y se fue acostar dormir.

- - -o - - - o - - o - - -o

Regresando a las oscuras y desoladas calle de konoha, aun habia alguien caminando entre ellas… ¿pero quien será? – cuando luego una nube dejo de tapar la luz luna solo observo el cabello de este, que era de un tono de cabello gris que resulto de kakashi que se dirigía a su casa, este saltaba de un tejado a otros pero aun así sumergido en sus pensamientos…. "Que fueron eso pensamientos que hace rato cruzaron por mi mente" "Yo no puedo ver a sakura de otra forma que no esa mi ex –alumna" "¿o será que si?"

"Recuerdo que hace mucho tiempo cuando ella desvivía por sasuke"… "Como es posible que yo hatake kakashi, mejor conocido como en ninja-copy se este enamorando de su ex – alumna" "Ya va… que he dicho que me estoy ena…mo…rando" "Enamorando"… Sera mejor que vaya a descansar, mañana tengo ir misión – asintio con la cabeza y cruzo brazos… se metió por la ventana de una casa, todo la habitación estaba oscura…. Se Acerco al que parecía un escritorio y encendió la pequeña lámpara que se encontraba…. Era la habitación de ninja-copy cerca de lampara estaba dos porta retrato en uno estaba el de pequeño con su viejo-sensei y otra del equipo 7 donde ex –alumnos.

Luego de llegar a su habitación busco una toalla y metio a bañar, pasaron algunos cuando este salio del baño con una pequeña toalla tapando las partes intimas (N.D: Jejejej. XD… dioxx que bueno esta shinobi) … Ternito de secar y se coloco una ropa mas ligera para dormir… se había colocado un pequeño short y una playera y en la parte detrás de la playera lleva la porta de una de las ediciones de su libro favorito mas su acostumbras mascara, seguido de eso se acostó en su cama y poco a poco se fue quedando profundamente dormido.

---------x

Tippp… tipp….tipp…!! ¿Qué es lo que suena? - murmuro alguien que se encontraba debajo de una sabana…y recordó… "mmm ya es el despertador" y saco un brazo entre la sabanas y apago la alarma del despertador, a los poco minutos dejo la sabana aun lado y sento en la cama… y se trataba de la pelirosa se paro de la cama y se metio a bañar… "hoy … hoy…es… el día pueda volver a verte sa…su...ke…kun" "Esperado tanto por este momento que nose que pensar".Termino de bañarse y se fue a vestir… "Tengo miedo de no poder aceptar la relidad" "La realidad de los que te has convertido en estos últimos 3 años y medio"… ya vestida comienza a preparar su mochila, dentro de su cosas lleva botiquín medico, una brújula, un mapa en caso de que se perdiera o se separa del equipo, dos pergaminos lleva va especificaciones sobre venenos y antídotos, un set de kunai y shuriken, una muda de ropa en caso de emergencia y ahora solo que vaya a preparar el desayuno y luego la comida que iba llevar para mision… se dirijio hacia cocina pero de salir de la habita se fijo en la hora… era 6:00 am.

Preparo su desayuno junto con el almuerzo… será mejor que dos caja de almuerzo una para mi otra para kakashi-sensei "Ya que siempre tan impuntual y olvidadizo que de seguro olvidaría llevar almuerzo". Pasaron unos 15 minutos sakura metio en su mochila dos cajas de almuerzo, cerro su mochila y la dejo a lado de la puerta, luego se dirijo a sentarse a desayunar… comió calmadamente... ya que la joven pelirosa esta sumergida en sus pensamientos… "Espero que no alla ningun contra tiempo" "Espero que baka de naruto no llegue tarde… sino se la va a ver". Luego de termina de desayunar tomo el plato y lo lavo dejando todo en su lugar, se dirijo hasta la muerta tomo su mochila y la como en sus hombro... Antes de cerrar la puerta observo su departamento… "era algo extraño que senti en ese momento... pero era como sino volviera a venir mas a mi departamento.. Cerro la puerto y se marcho a hacia las puertas de konoha.

………..x…….

En otro lado de konoha… se sitio un ligero golpe como si alguien se hubiera caído de la cama, pero quien seria tanto baka como para caerse de la cama durmiendo (N.D: que mala soy…. Jejeje XD)… era el rubio…. Luego de semejante golpe el chico despertó y miro no puede ser me quede dormido, se cambio de ropa y comenzó a ser su mochila, lo primero que coloco dentro de la mochila, fueron unos pergaminos (como los de tenten), luego fue hasta la lacena y saco varias cajitas de ramen instantáneo, y por ultimo estuche con kunais, después salio de su departamento… "Será mejor que me me apresure… ¡sino nose de que serás capaz de hacerme sakura chan!" - en la frente del rubio aparecieron unas gotas de sudor.

Kakashi ya se encontraba despierto terminando de desayunar y tambien aprovechan y darle una ojeada su libro favorito, termino de desayunar y tomo su mochila y se marcho por una de las ventana de la casa, con rumbo hacia las puerta de konoha.

……………..x………………..x……………x……………x………….x………x……x

Sakura tenia mas de 10 min, esperando en las puertas de konoha, la joven tenia un aura del mismo color que su maestra y unos ojos tan furioso como los de un asesino… "Voy pueden ser tan impuntuales en una misión tan importante como esta"

(inner: "Dejame los a mi…. Les haré pagar su impuntualidad – con una sonrisa malvada")

De repente se ve una sombra acercándose hasta donde estaba la kunoichi, que cada vez estaba mas cerca… hasta que pudo diferenciarlo…. "se trataba del baka de Naruto"

¡¡ NARUTOOOOOO TE DIJE QUE NO LLEGARAS TARDE…….BAKA!!! - La pelirosa termino de desatar su aura roja y sus ojos asesinos, dándole un buen golpe a naruto que lo mando a rodar unos cuantos metros lejos de ella.

Gome nasai… sakura chan… lo que paso es que… el despertador no sono a tiempo – dijo el rubio con tono adolorido luego de tal golpe

Sakura le lanzo una mira poco convencida de las palabras que habia dicho, cruzo sus brazos y caminaba de un lado a otro.

"Sakura chan!.. Casi igual al carácter de tsunade oba cha, se ve que en estos años de entrenamiento se le fue pegando cosas de oba cha"

¡¡Veo que tienen bastante animos para esta misión!! … sakura volteo a ver de quien se trataba y que era de kakashi-sensei

¡¡¡DE NUEVO… LLEGANDO TARDE!!!… pasan los años y usted sigue igual de impuntual que siempre – dijo la kunoichi

Sumimasen – dijo el ninja-copy con sus acostumbras sonrisa despreocupadas

Buenos chicos ya es hora de irnos, asi que pongámonos en marcha con rumbo hacia noreste, hai.. hai!! – asintieron los dos ninjas

Sakura comenzaba alejarse de su aldea, "cuando sitio la necesidad de mirar hacia y ver como poco a poco dejaba atrás esas enormes puertas que simbolizaba que la entra a su Aldea" . retorno su mirada al frente y " porque me siento asi…mmm nose sera que algo va a salir mal" pensó ella no lo sabia con exactitud.

Y así comenzó su viaje, los tres ninja estuvieron desplazándose toda la mañana y un poco mas haya del medio día, hasta que un ruido los hizo de tenerse…. Que descubrieron que provenía del estomago de Naruto.

Vamos a deternos a descansar un pequeño y asi a aprovechamos de almorzar – dijo el peligris

Hai... hai... y pues así bajaron de las ramas de los altos árboles y se dirigieron hacia el suelo

Naruto trajo los utensilios necesarios para calentar su ramen instantáneo, por otro lado sakura se quita la mochila y se sienta en una raíz de un árbol.

Kakashi-sensei- ¿Trajo almuerzo? – pregunto la pelirosa con un tono intriga… ya quería saber si había acertado su suposición.

Es que estaba tan ocupado ayudando a la viejita con algunas cosas que se me olvido - este con su habitual sonrisa, mientras que llevas sus manos detrás de su alborotado cabello gris.

La kunoichi busco en su mochila la otra caja de almuerzo que había traído para su olvidadizo sensei… tome ya sabia yo que algo así pasaría asi que traje una caja de almuerzo extra – mostrando un leve sonrisa con salía entre sus labios.

Gracias sakura!!

Ya todo están concentrados comiendo o mas bien en sus pensamientos, cuando de repente sakura toma un kunai y lo lanza rápidamente cerca de Naruto.

Naruto volteo a ver donde había caido el kunai, y resulto que el kunai habia matado una serpiente que se estaba aproximando a naruto.

Ohhh! Gracias sakura chan! – dijo rascandose la cabeza y mostrando una sonrisa de alivio

Si esa serpiente te fuera mordido naruto a horita estuviéramos un gran problema, ya que esa serpiente tiene un veneno muy toxico – dijo la pelirosa dando a conocer sus conocimientos medico.

¡¡Ya que ya hemos descansado lo suficiente y ya hemos almorzado, ya es hora de continuemos!! "Sakura a mejorado se percato rápidamente de la serpiente y mejoro sus reflejo" "Además es una excelente cocinera".

Los tres ninjas tomaron sus cosas y se pusieron marcha, y volvieron a subir a las ramas altas de los árboles… Cuando no obstante no habia pasado mucho metros de donde se habían detenidos a descansar observaron un grupo de shinobis desertores… pero lo mas curioso era un hombre que se encontraba de espalda a ellos… que lleva va una vestimenta de color morando y algunas vendas en sus piernas.

Asi que los tres ninja se acercaron un poco más y luego se ocultaron, aquel hombre de vestimenta morada se había movido poco… lo suficiente como para identificarlo… y resulto ser Kabuto el fiel ayudante de Orochimaru.

Los tres ninja al reconocer a Kabuto "Si el esta aquí puede que exista la posibilidad de que él este por aquí cerca"

Sigan me con cuidado, ya he dectado algunas trapas y he podido desactivarlas algunas que fuera a delatarnos- dijo el ninja copy – asi que los tres ninja avanzaron con mucho mas cuidado.

Vigilaron un poco mas de cerca de Kabuto, y observaron que habita terminado de conversar con esos shinobis desertores se estaba marchan así que fueron a seguirlo.

-------------------------------------xxxxxxxx--------------------------------------------

Por otro lado de ese gran valle, se podía observar levemente la presencia de dos individuos que portaban una capas oscuras y que estas a subes tenían unas nubes rojas alrededor.. no quedaba duda alguna eran dos miembro del grupo akatsuki.


	3. Busquedad

**_HOLA A TODOS!! ... PRIMERO QUE NADA LES PIDO DISCULPA POR HABER ACTUALIZADO ANTES ESTE FIC, PERO he estado full ocupada con las clases y buenooo debido a eso mi inspirada estaba algo apagada :S... estoy un poco mas desocupada y pero que me vuelva pronto la inspiración_**

**_Espero que disfrute cap!.. y ahora lo dejo :D_**

**Busquedad**

Ya hemos esperado a esperado suficiente debes matar a orochimaru ... ah y que pasara si tu hermanito se interpone –dijo un hombre con extraña piel azul.

Pues no me dara otra opción que luchar con el – dijo un joven de cabello negro y ojos de color escarlata

Apresuremos ahí que aprovechar que la serpiente salio de su guarida – dijo kisame

Se desplazaron más rápido que lo habitual….

………………………………………………..

El Equipo 7 aun se encontraba seguido a Kabuto… pero lo perdieron de vista cuando entro aun pueblo cerca y se mezclo entre la gente que habia en un mercado

Haremos lo siguiente:

Has reservación en una posada, mientras nosotros comenzaremos a buscar por el pueblo… Entonces Naruto tu iras por el este y yo por el norte… por ultimo luego de hacer una reservación en una posada iras a buscar al oeste, y no encontraremos a las 6: 00 pm en la plaza en el medio del pueblo

Hai… - asintieron los jóvenes shinobis

………………………………………………

Sakura fue hacer una reservación a una posada y luego se marcho a buscar por el oeste y fue por ese lugar donde percibió la presencia de kabuto. "tal vez si continué siguiendo pueda ver a sa…su…ke..kun" – por unos instante el miedo la paralizo, se reprendio a así misma

Al acabo de un rato kabuto salio del pueblo por el lado oeste del pueblo donde habia una especie de cueva.

"no puedo regresar para avisarle acerca del paradero de kabuto lo mejor sera enviar un clon"- la pelirosa realizo unos sello y aparecio un clon que luego le dio ordenes para que le avisasen a kakashi-sensei y a naruto.

Asi que sakura decidio a entrar a la cueva

………………………………………………………………………………

Un poco mas atrás de donde se encontraba la kunoichi se acercaba la presencia de los dos miembros de akatsuki… -Acabemos pronto con esta misión para regresar a la base- un breve comentario que salio del uchiha, algo verdaderamente extraño la mayor parte del tiempo guardaba silencio. Que en poco instantes minutos llegaron a la entrada de cueva

………………………………………………………..

Por otro lado sakura había desactivo algunas trampa que habia dentro de la cueva que estaba siendo iluminada por antorchas, luego al recorre la cueva alrededor de media hora llego al final de la cueva "debe haber algun dispositivo que habra alguna compuerta para seguir avanzando, cuando se tropezó y jalo una atorcha que estaba cercana a ella fue ese instante cuando el piso de bajo de ella se abrio.

"Rayos!!... noooo!!"

La kunoichi estuvo cayendo al vacio por algunos minutos, hasta que cayo en el duro frió suelo de aquel escondite. Al parecer aun no la habia descubierto asi que podia seguir recorriendo la guarida de la serpiente.

…………………………………………….

Por otro lado el de sakura ya se encontraba en el sitio acordado por su maestro, solo faltaban escaso 5 min cuando a lo lejos se podia observa la presencia de su rubio amigo aproximándose a ella.

Sakura-chan!!

Sakura-chan!!

Tu viste suerte al encontrar a kabuto? – al curioso se podia apreciar el rosto del rubio

Voy a esperar a que llegue kakashi-sensei- respondió fríamente sakura

Cuando fueron las 6 en punto aparecio el ninja-copy- tu vieron éxito en la busquedas?

De inmediato respondió sakura.- Kakashi-sensei.- He encontrado a kabuto este sea dirigió a una cueva a las fuera del pueblo, yo los guiare – se mostraba inexpresiva algo que cada vez se hacia común en nueva personalidad.

Los shinobis se dispusieron a seguir a pelirosada, al cabo de media hora llegaron a estar al frente de la cueva.- ya he cumplido con lo prometido- luego pronunciar estas palabras el clon desapareció.

Naruto se sorprendió al ver que esa sakura habia resultado ser un clon- desde hace rato me percate que era un clon- "idiota naruto"

El plan sera el siguiente.- naruto presta atención, le pedire a paku que rastre el rastro de sakura la encontraremos y así la encontraremos mas rápido. Kakashi invoco rápidamente

Hola!- dijo aquel perro bajito… tanto tiempo sin verte naruto

Hola paku!!

No témenos tiempo para perder el tiempo en estas cosas – interrumpió ninja-copy

Paku inicio su trabajo… cuando percato la rastro de otras dos personas que habían entrado.- Aparte de sakura a entrado dos personas a esta cueva y son muy poderoso, asi que habra mucho cuidado al entrar

Por la mente de ninja-copy se cruzaron estas palabra "AKATSUKI"- ellos también estaba interesando en acabar con orochimaru, de nuevo una interrogante surgio en sus pesamiento – quienes seria estos miembros de akatsuki- esto los pensamiento agobiaban su alma y mas el riesgo al que esta expuesta sakura.

…………………………………………………………………………….

Largo pasillos cubrían gran parte del escondite donde habían muchas habitación… entre un de los pasillo se encontraba shinobi de vestimenta morada y de lentes.- Han llegado invitados no deseados, será mejor que encargue de ellos- esto ultimo con aires de sarcasmos.

Por otro lado sakura fue abriendo cuidadosamente cada puerta del pasillo donde se encontraba en ninguno de ellos encontró nada, asi que se dirigio al siguiente pasillo. Abria puertas sincesar… tenia las esperanzas de verlo y de cruzar palabras con el.

"sere capaz de verte de nuevo y de traerte de regreso, tengo tanto miedo de ver en los que teas convertido, de seguro nos olvidaste y nos borraste de tu mente aquella noche en la cual te marchas"- estas ultimas palabras la llenaban aun mas de tristeza

………………………………………………………………………………………

Demonios como aborrezco aburridas trampas!!- grito aquel hombre de apariencia de tiburón. Aquellos dos miembros de akatsuki habia llegado al piso inferior de la cueva donde se hallaban los enormes pasillos. El peligro invoco a dos de sus cuervos para que buscase a su objetivo.

Ya sabia yo que orochimaru tenia malos gusto pero era el colmo de ello- sonrió maliciosamente el cara de tiburón.- Siguieron adentrándose al escondite de la serpiente.

………………………………………………………………………………

Las kunoichi se fue al siguiente pasillo abrio con mucho cuidado las dos primeras puertas pero seguía sin resultado, al posarse frente a la tercera puerta del pasillo derecho, un fuerte corazonada le vino aquel instante… "algo le decia que habia posible de que se encontrase no sabia el porque pero lo sentia", abrio muy lentamente cuando observo unas sabanas blancas que se encontraban en la habitación, muy lentamente fue subiendo su mirada observo que a penas era el símbolo de clan uchiha .

Sus piernas retrocedieron de la puerta y de inmediato separalizaron, su mirada se estremecion nunca antes lo habia ellos, y sus manos templaban… la kunoichi estaba en shock… después de estos tres años ahora se encontraba tan cerca de el, que no lo podia creer a duras penas su mente procesaban aquellas emociones tan fuerte que recorrian su cuerpo.

Luego de algunos minutos después se acerco a la puerta de nuevo… cuando trato de llamarlo alguien la habia tapado la nariz y boca, causando asi que algunos segundos se desmayara...

* * *

**_Les doy las gracias por su reviews a:_**

**_Setsuna17_**

**_perlina_**

**_Hikari_**

**_Alenis_**

**_Sakisaysakura23_**

**_!"·&/(FANTABULOSA)/&·"!_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_No olviden dejar sus reviews ;D _**

**_Nos vemos en el siguiente cap_**

**_Sayo...!!_**


	4. Caos

Hola!! ...

como estan despues de tanto tiempo estoy retomando la historia

* * *

**Capitulo 4 : Caos.**

Vaya… Vaya mira lo que tenemos aquí! – dijo con ironía Kabuto. – Luego de haberla dejado inconciente se la lleva y cierra de nuevo la puerta de la habitación del uchiha.

Será mejor que te lleve a otro lugar… ya que nos serviras para escapar de aquí sin que el entrometido de naruto nos moleste! – dijo esto con una sonrisa maldad refleja en su rostro.

()()()()()

Porque demonios!! .. nos enviaron a esta misión?! – se quejaba kisame. – si el mas interesado era deirara en acabar con el.

Necesitamos recuperar un pergamino muy importante que se llevo - dijo el pelinegro.

()()()()

Mientras que kakashi y naruto llega a la entrada los pasillos interminables como laberito buscaban a Sakura.

"Luego de que encontremos a Sakura será mejor retirarnos esta situación esta demasiado peligrosa".

"donde demonios esta sasuke!" – eran los pensamientos del rubio.

()()()()

"me duele la cabeza" - repetia esto mientras recueraba de nuevo el conocimiento.

Donde demonios estoy?

Recuerdo…

_Flash back_

_Abrí la puerta de una habitación y fue cuando lo alcancé a ver se encontraba descansado hasta que… todo se volvió oscuro._

_Fin flash back_

"Debo reagruparme para nuevas ordenes" - busco la manera de liberarse de la cuerda que sujetaba sus manos pero estas estaban reforzadas con chakras.

" lo único que puedo hacer es …" - se mordió los labios acumulo la sangre en su boca y para luego escupirla en el suelo … " ahora enviar el mensaje" - coloco sus manos donde estaba la sangre y comenzó a grabar un sellos en el suelo y por ultimo le impregno un poco de su chakra … en unos segundos este comenzó a moverse y tomo la forma de una babosa que se escurrió por la orilla de la puerta.

()()()()()()

Tenía una ahora recomiendo los pasillos y aun no encontraban el paradero de Sakura, paku encuentra la babosa que había enviado la kunoichi y comienza a seguir el rastro fresco que había dejado. En cuestión de algunos minutos se encontraron frente a la puerta de la habitación de donde estaba cautiva la pelirosa.

Sakura-chan! – pregunto el rubio

Sakura esta bien pregunto – el peligris.

Ayúdenme!!

Abrieron la puerta de inmediato, la ayudaron a pararse y kakashi acumulo un poco de chakra en un kunai y corto las cuerdas.

Que te sucedió? – pregunto el peligris.

Discúlpame kakashi-sensei actúe imprudentemente - dijo Sakura asumiendo su responsabilidad.

He confirmado visualmente que enta guarida se encuentra Uchiha sasuke, pero fui descubierta por kabuto y encerrada en este lugar por el.

Lo mas importante ahora es retirarnos de este lugar la situación se ha complicado ya que al parecer dos miembros de akatsuki se encuentran aquí. – afirmo el peligris.

Kakashi-sensei no podemos retirarnos ahora!! – dijo el rubio – después de que hemos llegado tan lejos.

La situación es demasiado peligrosa para ti recuerda que akatsuki también esta detrás de ti y también pueden intentar capturarte. – dijo Sakura.

Pero … pero

Pero… pero nada naruto no quiero que ninguno de nosotros este en peligro – dijo Sakura.

De seguro tendremos otra oportunidad – dijo kakashi para tratar de darle animo.

Hai! - dijo con la mirada.

()()()()()()()()

Kabuto se encontraba de regreso en la habitación del pelinegro…

Sasuke… orichimaru-sama ha pedido que te adelante a ir al siguiente laboratorio.

Ya que me encargare de recibir a invitados de konoha como se merecen! – dijo kabuto mientras se ajustaba los lentes.

Hmp

Cerró la puerta de nuevo… "es hora de darle la bienvenida a los invitados" – Kabuto realizo un sello y de la pared apareció un sello el cual toco y activo un especie de trampa. Los pasillos comenzaron a moverse.

()()()()()()

Diablos!! .. Que esta pasando aquí y comenzaron a corre

Al parecer se ha percatado de nuestra presencia y no quieren dirigir a una especie de trampa.

()()()()()

Que esta sucedió?

Nos han localizado será mejor que nos apresuremos en salir de aquí – dijo kakashi.

()()()()()()()()

Cuando pensábamos que habíamos llegado a la salida en realidad estábamos en una de las entradas de un gran salón. Y junto en la otra entrada se encontraban dos miembros de akatsuki .- " no puede ser hemos caído en la trampa del enemigo".

Vaya no me imagine que teníamos tanto invitados juntos! - dijo con ironía.

Lamento decirle que orochimaru-sama y sasuke ya se ha retirado de este lugar.

Demonios!!! … entonces te matare a ti – dijo sonriendo con malicia kisame.

Les doy la bienvenida… tendrán una bienvenida como se la merecen – seguido de eso desapareció.

El lugar comenzó a derrumbarse y el techo de la habitación comenzó a caer… esta es nuestra salida y fueron usando saltado las rocas hasta ir subiendo hasta que en los últimos instante se produjo una explosión y todo fueron separados.

* * *

**Gracias por leer el fic!**

**bye ;)**


	5. Yo soy

Hola!!

Esta vez le traigo mucho mas rapido la continuacion de mi fic, espero que les guste!

* * *

Capitulo 5:

Al despertarme luego de esa sacudida todos estábamos disperso… camine por los alrededores pero se podia ver nada aun habia mucho polvo en el lugar … KAKASHI-SENSEI!!! …. NARUTO!!

Kakashi-sensei!! …

Naruto!!!

Sakura estoy aquí!! – grito el peligris.

Esta bien? - pregunto Sakura preocupada.

No estoy nada bien me he lesionado una pierna - seguía hablando.

Se estaba guiado por la voz de kakashi hasta que lo encontró. – te voy a revisar!

"Si no le aplico un tratamiento se hinchará y podrá ni siquiera apoyar el piel" – acumulo chakra jade en sus manos.

"jamás me imagine estar a solas en una situación como estas" – pensaba el peligris mientras la observaba.

Después de unos minutos Sakura coloco paso su brazo alrededor del cuello de kakashi, mientras que el la sujetaba por la cintura, un leve sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de la chica.

Vamos a ir para otro lugar descansar un poco – dijo Sakura – después de caminar por varios minutos encontraron una cueva lo suficientemente grande como para los dos descansar.

Kakashi-sensei iré a buscar algunas plantas medicinales, ya vuelvo!

Ten mucho cuidado!

Hai!

"Rayos! Donde demonios estará naruto?" … Naruto!!!

Naruto!!! … Naruto!!! – lo llamo varias veces pero nadie respondió, así que al terminar de buscar algunas planta y algunas frutas me regrese donde estaba kakashi-sensei y de pronto comenzó a llover … "lo que me faltaba".

"que molesto mi ropa se a mojado!!" … "tendré que quitarme la ropa húmeda…. Si se atreve a hacerme lo mato!"

(inner: ¬¬ si como no!!)

" yo decidí cambiar… para no amar mas!! … ya no deseo sufrir mas!!"

(Inner: pero no crees que kakashi seria un buen candidato para que olvides a sas…"

" No quiero… que nadie mas me lastime ya no podré soportarlo una vez mas!!" . – esto ultimo lo habia pensado en voz un poco alta o lo suficiente como para el pelinegro la escuchara.

Sakura solo tenia puesto un top blanco que contorneaba aun mas su cuerpo y fue cuando aquel momento el peligris le tomo la mano – Me duele ver tu nuevo personalidad… una sin vida y solicitara por regresa hacer aquel chica maravillosa que me alegraban el día – justo en ese momento la brazo.

"que estas diciendo kakashi…" – levemente se sonrojo, pero por mas que intento sus lagrimas que creía desvanecidas surcaron sus mejillas.

Le fue limpiando el rostro y con ello fue aproximándose al rostro de la kunoichi hasta juntar sus labios levemente, "no quiero lastimarte… ni tampoco quiero lastimarme!" .

Sakura déjame intentar ganarme tu amor - dijo esto muy firme. – dame una oportunidad de llenar tu vida de felicidad.

"Te será difícil porque yo en creer en el significado de esa palabra" – yo … yo deseo creer que me haras feliz, pero me siento llena de heridas que no se si podré recuperarme.

Te ayudare a superar tu dolor - la abrazo con mas fuerza.

"Si te llego a lastimar me marchare de la aldea, porque no soportaría verte en mi estado" – que esto sea un secreto!

Juntaron sus labios para besarse nuevamente – "me has hecho un hombre muy feliz"

()()()()()()

"debido a la explosión me he separado de mi compañero y lo mas molesto es esta herida que tengo en un costado" – Se encontraba caminando por los alrededores tras la búsqueda de su compañero.

()()()()()()

"nose… porque lo acepte si la final… le hare daño"

(inner: ¬¬ no digas eso … tenemos derecho a recuperar la felicidad aunque no sea al lado de sas…"

" Lo intentare… pero se que esto no va resultar!"

La beso muy dulcemente entre los labios – "aunque me beses de esa forma yo no puedo responderte como lo deseas".

"Yo deseo cambiar y volverme mas fuerte y así borrarte de mi vida para siempre"…

Toma kakashi –sensei te traje una frutas, después de comer te aplicare un poco de tratamiento.

Esta bien! … pero me puedes decir kakashi.

Al terminar de comer la kunoichi aplico el tratamiento al peligris.- ya escampo así que saldré a buscar a naruto nuevamente - dijo Sakura sonriendo falsamente.

"Tengo que alejarme de el"…

Caminando sin rumbo encontré un pequeño río, el agua se teñía de carmesí… "esto parece sangre" – asi que comenzó a seguir el rastro de sangre y encontró que cerca de un riachuelo que se unía con el río estaba… "Un miembro de akatsuki" - sin importar que fuera su enemigo se acerco para ayudar, aunque mas tarde se arrepentiría de eso.

Cuando le dio la vuelta, " Uchi..ha … ita..chi"- no puedo tratarlo en este lugar así que acumulo un poco mas de ckakra para poder cargarlo… - al seguir por el sendero del rió encontré una vieja cabaña abandonada. Al encontrar solo había una cama junto una mesita y una silla, así que antes de acostarlo le quito la capa y la camisa púrpura que llevaba. "Ante todo una kunoichi medico y mi deber es atender a los heridos" – le aplico un tratamiento de chakra y vendo su herida.

Para si poder dejarlo descansar un poco… Creo un clon y este busco algunas frutas y poco de leña. – Sentada en aquella silla vieja "quien lo diría yo estando tan cerca de uchiha itachi"… (inner: ne, ne… este uchiha es todo un bombo *¬*)

"ya basta inner no estoy para esto en este momento, sabes que me encuentro este momento en gran peligro". Luego de media hora regresa el clon con leña y unas frutas.

(inner: *.* mientras mas lo veo de cerca mas guapo me parece!" … " bueno… si pero ya basta!!" – se sonrojo por tener esta clase sentimientos.

"no debería estar aquí en primer lugar si… si he aceptado darle una oportunidad a kakashi-sensei" - Moria su cara de un lado al otro, (inner: no crees que el itachi se ve muy solito) , " Que demonios pretendes que yo haga!!" … (inner: puedes por ejemplo: "sostenerle la mano). "Que!! … pues viéndolo así creo que apoyare tus palabras por esta ocasión" – Sakura acerca la silla la cama y le sujeta la mano.

_Flash back_

_Desde aquella __noche… olvide que era la calidez _

_Olvide que era sentir y … me sumergí en la oscuridad_

"_que calido!"_

_Fin flash back_

Cuando despertó el pelinegro su mano estaba siendo sujetada por una hermosa kunoichi que dormía sentada a su lado.

* * *

**Gracias por leer el fic!**

**bye!**

**Hasta la proxima! ;)**


	6. Capitulo 6: Conociendonos

**Hace mucho que no actualizaba este fic, es que he estado nula en imaginación, les traigo un nuevo capi**

* * *

**Capitulo 6:**

Un pelinegro de largo cabello negro despertó luego de haber sobrevivo a una trampa mortal, lo que no se esperaba es que su herida ya había sido tratada aunque aun sentía un poco de dolor, pero lo que más le sorprendido es ver a su lado a una soñolienta chica sujetando su mano, con mucho cuidado se zafo de su agarre y delicadamente la subió a la cama para no despertarla.

"ella debe ser la kunoichi que venía con el equipo de konoha, debido la explosión ella y su equipo se separaron y debió encontrarme cerca del rio" – se sentó a observarla.

()()()()()()()

En el otro lado del bosque

"Sakura se esta tardo mucho en regresar, le habrá pasado algo o se habrá encontrando con algún akatsuki? – el peligris sacudió la cabeza alejar esas mala ideas. – Si no fuera porque tengo la pierna lastimada - apretó el puño de la impotencia que tenia.

()()()()()()()

Después de dos horas la kunoichi despertó sobresalta, "mierda me he dormido! Kakashi debe de estar muy preocupado" – observo que aun lado de ella estaba sentado el pelinegro.

Disculpa me quede dormida, tienes dos costillas rotas y golpe en la cabeza pero es nada serio – dijo su diagnostico la peli rosada, mientras se levantaba de la cama. – Con mi tratamiento de chakra, deberás descansar al menos 3 días! Iré buscar algo de comer tu descansa!

Antes de que Sakura se marchara la sujeto por la muñeca y dijo – Porque estás haciendo todo esto?

Soy una kunoichi medico y mi principal debe es salvar la mayor de cantidad de vida, "además es lo mejor que puedo hacer en estos casos" – dijo con una leve sonrisa, el pelinegro la soltó y de inmediato cruzo la puerta.

(Inner: ahora sí que nos vamos a ganar un buen regaño por parte de kakashi!)

"ya deja el fastidio y no me lo recuerdes! – dijo Sakura frunciendo el ceño.

Después de media hora Sakura llego a la cueva con un de fruta y leña, Disculpe kakashi-sensei espero tuve que esconderme por los alrededores se encontraba un miembro de akatsuki de piel azulada y tuve que esconder por un buen rato – dijo la kunoichi con la respiración agitada.

Me tenía muy preocupado! – dijo en un tono ligeramente molesto – Deberías dormir un poco! – le sugirió el peligris.

No te preocupes! Estoy bien! "Ya me quede dormida en otro lugar"- Kakashi-sensei déjeme aplicarle tratamiento! – durante varios minutos Sakura le aplico una pequeña cantidad de chakra jade. – Creo si dormiré un poco! – dijo la chica justo después de bostezar, "fingiré que estoy dormida mientras que espero que kakashi se duerma" , "dentro de pocas horas oscurecerá, debo apresurarme".

( Inner: Lo siento por kakashi nos iremos a ver al bombón de itachi) - dijo entre risita.

" Sabes quiero conocer un poco más itachi no parece tan malo como lo pitan sasuke-kun, cuando llegue a konoha me pondré a investigar"

(Inner: Eso es cierto fuera sido otro y pues nos asesina, antes de poner un pie fuera de la cabaña! Oye! ya como que kakashi se durmió).

"Tienes razón ya se quedo dormido, tomare lo restante de las cosas y vayamos a ver al uchiha". – Sakura se levanto sin hacer ruido y se marcho.

()()()()()()()

De Regreso en cabaña…

"Esa chica se está tardando demasiado, es probable que me haya delatado con su equipo y pues ahora venga para acá capturarme, si es así peleare con todas mis fuerzas" – tomo un kunai y se paro como pudo y se fue a esconder.

()()()()()()()

-"Mierda ya está oscureciendo, tengo que darme prisa sino perderé el camino" – dijo la kunoichi mientras apuraba el paso.

(Inner: De seguro el pobre itachi ya debe estar pensando mal de nosotras, es probable que esté pensando que lo traicionamos".

Cuando llego a la cabaña estaba totalmente oscura, "se habrá marchado o se habrá encontrando con su compañero?". – la kunoichi entro con cuidado abrió la puerta pero aun así la puerta rechino de lo vieja que estaba, cuando la puerta detrás de ella se cerró un filoso kunai, se poso cerca de su cuello.

Me traicionaste? – dijo con una voz fría y ronca.

Estaba atendiendo a un miembro de mi equipo que tiene la pierna lastima y esta resguardado en una cueva no muy lejos de aquí, pero no le mencione nada acerca de ti – dijo con franqueza la chica.

"Parece que me está diciendo la verdad, sino fue entrado de golpe a no ver respuesta de ella". – dejo de presionar el kunai cerca de ella.

(Inner: mierda! que susto pensé que nos cortaría el cuello!) . – Sakura se giro para verlo frente a frente, libero una de sus manos y le toco la frente, "está muy frío". - aquí traje leña! – la dejo a un lado de la puerta – Iré a revisar los alrededores de la cabaña para ver que consigo para calentar un poco este lugar –entre un suspiro. Dejo de nuevo la cabaña.

"Como puede ser tan amable con alguien que no conoce y es considerado un criminal en su aldea y el resto del mundo". – Y de nuevo se fue asentar en la silla.

Luego de varios minutos la kunoichi cargaba una vieja estufa de leña que la ubico se cerca de la pequeña ventana que habitación.- Espera un momento iré a traer otras cosas que traje- saliendo fuera de la cabaña nuevamente.

(Inner: Es una suerte que a pocos metros más arriba de la cabaña existiera otra casa especie de almacén).

"Encontramos una matan, una cacerola, envases para traer agua y un mapa de la zona". De regreso en la cabaña la pelirosada coloco la leña dentro de la estufa, mientras que el pelinegro se encargo sé hacer un pequeño jutsu de fuego y encendió la estufa.

Ambos se sentaron frente a la estufa aunque separados por una pequeña distancia. Sakura extendió su mano a la frente – sigues estando muy frio! Dijo Sakura luego de levantarse y ubicarse detrás de él y cubrirse con la frazada. El uchiha se sonrojo levemente. – porque eres tan amble conmigo? – dijo sin rodeos, ya que nunca antes ninguna persona lo había tratado como ella lo estaba haciendo ella.

La verdad no me pareces una mala personas! – dijo abiertamente – además no me miras como lo hacen lo demás! Y eso me hace sentir más relajada - pronuncio ella mientras apoyaba su rostro en la espalda del uchiha.

"Esta chica es interesante" – Puedo saber el nombre de mi doctora? – dijo con una breve sonrisa se poso en sus labios.

Sakura Haruno! … encantada de conocerte! – dijo Sakura educadamente, mientras entre lazaba sus brazos en el pelinegro.

Que hacia konoha en el escondite de orochimaru? – pregunto el pelinegro tratando de hablar de otra cosa.

Pues Naruto tratando de cumplir una estúpida promesa que me hizo hace más de tres años al tratar de traer de regreso a sasuke, aunque comienzo a dudarlo sasuke está muy cambiado. El se encuentra enfocado únicamente en matarte desde que lo conozco por lo que hiciste a tu clan. – dijo Sakura trantando de no ser grosera o no dar mala impresión.

Itachi-san, yo creo que tú hiciste lo hiciste porque tendrás tus motivos que desconozco, pero con la intención de proteger a sasuke – soltando los bostezo.

"Es la primera vez que escucho a alguien escucho hablar sin acusarme de loco asesino" – Gracias, tiene un poco de razón en lo que dijiste – dijo amablemente, el pelinegro espero una respuesta de la chica pero esta ya se había quedado dormida. El peligro la acostó el suelo y seguido de eso se aproximó aun lado de ella cubriéndose con la frazada, "Que tenga dulces sueños"…

* * *

**Le agradezco por su apoyo a este fic a:**

**Jeanne0sakurita**

**Chibichibi**

**Piffle Priincess**

**26Fairy06**

**Hyugaharuka**

**Nos vemos el siguiente capitulo y no olviden comentar!**

**bye ;)**


	7. Capitulo 7: Parte I

**Hola a todos!**

**Primero que nada le estoy ...FELIZ AÑO 2012! Que esperemos que nos traiga muchas cosas buenas para todos!**

**Disculpen por la tardanza tuve muchas cosas que hacer y los momentos que tengo libre para publicar es en la noche o en la madrugada, aqui le traigo nuevo capi que esta en dos partes es un poco corto ya casi termino la otra parte ...**

* * *

**Parte I**

**Capitulo 7:**

Comenzaban a salir los rayos del sol, una pelirosada fue abriendo los ojos poco a poco pero para su asombro se percato que dormía muy cerca de ella el peli negro, "ohh mi dios esta tan cerca de mí que puedo sentir su respiración". - sus mejillas ardían del sonrojo.

(Inner: 5 minutos más!) - se despertó de inmediato al sentir el calor en sus mejillas, (Kyaaa! Que bello se ve durmiendo itachi!) – dijo gritando como loca.

"ya deja de gritar! Es muy temprano para que me fastidies!" - dijo la kunoichi dándose unas palmaditas para disipar el sonrojo en sus mejillas, luego se levanto con mucho cuidado para no despertarlo y lo volvió cubrir con lo restante de la frazada.

"Sera mejor marcharnos de regreso a la cueva con kakashi si despierta y no nos encuentra, se nos va formar un lio bien grande!" – dijo mientras caminaba en dirección contraria a la cabaña.

(Inner: ¬¬ tienes mucha razón!) – dijo mientras bostezaba.

Pasaron varios hasta que Sakura por fin estaba frente a la cueva, se adentro lentamente para no hacer ruido, "al parecer no sea despertado" – pensó aliviada. Se ubico cerca de kakashi y dormir otro poco más te que él, la despertase, (Inner: a dormir otro poco más, siii!)

()()()()()()()()

En el bosque pero muy lejos de la cabaña…

Ahh! Donde diablos se habrá metido itachi! – se quejaba cierto sujeto de piel azulada.

"Tengo horas buscándolos! Si no nos reportamos a la base se va formar un lio" – deja mientras continuaba sentado encima de una piedra.

Continuare siguiendo el río a haber que encuentro! – dijo el piel azulada mientras se levantaba y se ponía en marcha.

()()()()()()()

Por otro lado el uchiha se encontraba despertando luego de haber dormido plácidamente, "donde diablos se habrá ido Sakura se pregunto" – mientras se levantaba, "tengo mucha sed, será mejor que camine rio arriba". – salió de la cabaña y comenzó a caminar rio arriba, "kisame me está buscando? … puede que si" – suspiro con resignación.

()()()()()()()()

En konoha una atareada rubia se encontraba en su oficina, Shizune habido alguna comunicación del equipo de kakashi? –pregunto preocupada

Desde hace dos días que no tenemos comunicación con ellos – dijo shizune…-Llama a dos equipos a mi oficina para una misión de búsqueda – ordeno tsunade que entrecruzaba los dedos frente a ella, "algo debió salir mal" – era el presentimiento que tenia.

()()()()()()()

El pelinegro a ver un poco de agua, cuando a unos escasos metros se percato una despeinada mata cabello rubio se asomaba entre unas piedras, decidió acercase se trataba del chico rubio inconsciente – "el chico kyubi" – lo llevo en su espalda como pudo – "Rayos pesa más de lo que pensaba" – una pequeña punzada de dolor recorrió su cuerpo. Camino de regreso a la cabaña para esperar la compañera del chico kyubi.

()()()()()()()

Sakura despierta! Sakura! - volvió a insistir el peligris

Despertó luego de unos segundos de reconocer la voz abrió los ojos de forma exaltada y dijo – Que sucede? …- Ya puedo caminar ya me siento mejor! – dijo kakashi-sensei que se encontraba de pie…- Vamos a buscar a naruto?- ordeno con un ligero tono de preocupación. La kunoichi se puso de pie, " ya he buscando varias veces a naruto y no lo he conseguido, será que hoy si tenemos suerte'!"… - Bueno esta yo tomare este lado – señalado así la izquierda en dirección a la cabaña.

Está bien, yo iré hacia la derecha nos encontraremos aquí dentro de una hora, sino hemos encontrado a naruto le avisare a la godaime – dijo kakashi para luego confirmar con la kunoichi. Luego ambos se separaron en bosque.

(Inner: vayamos a ver itachi antes buscar a naruto)

"Está bien, me gustaría revisar su heridas) – la kunoichi acelero el paso para llegar a la cabaña.

Pasaron varios minutos cuando la pelirosa estaba en frente de la cabaña se extraño al ver sentado afuera al pelinegro – Buenos días itachi-san! Que haces aquí afuera le pregunte de inmediato?

Hace un rato encontré algo que le pertenece a konoha! – dijo con un tono indiferente y esperando una reacción de mi parte.

"Seraaa..." – Sali corriendo hacia el interior de la cabaña se encontraba naruto inconsciente, concentre un poco de chakra en mis manos para examinar si tenía alguna herida, solo poseía algunas cortadas en las manos y una en la cabeza las cure con chakra rápidamente y luego volví a donde estaba el uchiha.

Gracias por traerlo – dijo amablemente con una sonrisa en sus labios… -déjame revisar como están tus heridas, sácate la camisa?

Al quitarse la camisa sale a relucir su bien formado torso, se sienta en el suelo, y lo examino, primero ubico mi mano en su torso, cosa que hace que los dos nos sonrojemos al mismo tiempo, cierro mis ojos y me concentro, descubro que la enfermedad es muy grave.

Ya terminaste? – pregunto al irritado… - si es así me voy a ir a esconder para que te lleves al chico kyubi – se coloco la camisa he irse a ocultar, pero en ese momento le sujete la mano.

Cuando te revisaba pude percatarme de algo… tienes una enfermedad que está muy avanzada, en el punto en que esta la lo medicamentos normales no te hace efecto alguno – estaba preocupada desde que era kunoichi medico nunca había visto esta enfermedad y lo avanzada que estaba…- Si ya terminaste decirme algo que ya se déjame en pasas! Y llévate de aquí al chico kyubi! – el pelinegro bastante irritado se zafo del agarre de pelirosada, ella forcejeo tanto que el pelinegro perdió el equilibrio y cayó encima de la kunoichi… - yo… realmente quiero ayudarte – le murmuro titubeando…- "No es mala idea que ella intente ayudarme, hasta nadie ha podido encontrar algún medicamento o tratamiento para mi enfermedad"… está bien! – dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado y por ultimo estamparle un beso en la mejilla, el rostro de la kunoichi se ruborizo del color de una cereza, "Ohh mi dios! eso sí que me sorprendió"…- recupero la compostura – itachi-san! Me estas lastimando! – de mis labios escapo un quejido de dolor…- "Yo estoy muy bien donde estoy y con la vista que tengo" – se coloco de pie poco a poco y ayudo a la kunoichi levantarse.

Gracias! – menciono la kunoichi mientras sacudía si ropa, "si voy a comenzar a trabajar en un tratamiento para el necesitare una muestra de su sangre" – busco entre mi pequeño bolso que siempre uso detrás de la cintura, una jeringa y un tubo de muestra, "No puedo creer estén intactos"…- itachi-san, necesito que me des una muestra de sangre!

Como quieras! – dijo con una voz ronca y sin expresión.

Ahora eres mi paciente – dijo la kunoichi tomando selo con seriedad… El accedió sin reprochar en cuestión de segundos tomo la sangre… - listo! – dijo con una pequeña risita al ver la mueca de dolor de itachi

"Auch! Eso me dolió"… dolió! – dijo frunciendo el ceño.

"No seas tan niño" … - ve a ocultarte yo iré a despertar a naruto! – pidió Sakura por ultimo guardo el tubo de sangre y de adentro a la cabaña.

Naruto! Despierta! – dijo la kunoichi mientras lo sacudía un poco, "con que no te vas levantar entonces, te usar otro método" – sonrió con malicia…- Naruto aquí he traído un súper especial ramen de edición limitada!...- de inmediato se levanto y miro a todas direcciones! – los ojos le brillaban y la boca sele hacia agua.

NARUTOOO!COMO DEMONIOS PUEDES PENSAR EN COMIDA EN ELA SITUACION EN QUE ESTAMOS! - dijo furiosa y propinando fuerte golpe que lo mando a volar al otro lado de la habitación.

Lo siento… Sakura-chan es que no comido casi!- dijo el rubio mientras se sujetaba el estomago…- vámonos de aquí kakashi-sensei está muy preocupado – dijo de forma a regaña diente…

Se fueron alejando de la campaña para encontrarse frente a la cueva luego de haber pasado casi una hora, "Tengo que enviar de inmediato esta sangre a konoha".

* * *

**GRACIAS POR SU COMENTARIO Y APOYO A : **

**Kureny-uchiha**

**MIMI**

**Hyugaharuka**

**Espero que hayan disfrutado del capi!**

**Nos vemos pronto!**

**Hasta la proxima parte**

**bye ;)**


End file.
